


The Book Of One Shots

by Icovellavna



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Elder Scrolls, Fallout (Video Games), Overwatch (Video Game), Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: F/F, F/M, Feel free to request fandoms or stories, Gen, I need to get back into writing help gvhfbdjn, M/M, Multi, One Shot, Other, multifandom - Freeform, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:53:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22193611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icovellavna/pseuds/Icovellavna
Summary: This will just be a book with multiple one shots, maybe multi chaptered.This book will have multiple characters and multiple fandoms, starting with Warcraft.Just so you all know if anyone is interested, you're welcome to request a one shot for any fandom with any character.Chapter 1: Warcraft: Wrathion x OFC:  Arel giggles, smug that she has done something the others have not. Smug that she is the one to have slept with a dragon.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Wrathion (Warcraft)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> As I said this will be multiple one shots from different fandoms. You're welcome to request something from any fandoms even if I have not tagged that fandom  
> If you would like to you're welcome to also request your own OC's if you give me the proper information.  
> I am trying to get back into writing and having requests from others would help.  
> If you do request your own OC I make no promises that I will get to it or how good it will be but I will attempt if I choose to.

Arel sits there fidgeting with the pencil, giving a small huff as she tosses it down with a pout, drawing not coming out. She gives a small glare at the drawing, pouting even more. Her ears twitch and she perks up, drawing forgotten when she hears Arus and Allae walking in talking loudly. She hops up off the floor, skipping over to them before diving on Allae.

Allaeden gives a chuckle, arms wrapping around her, “Hello Arel~ How are you today?”

Arel nuzzles against his side, “Good!” she chirps. She hops over to Arus giving him a hug as well.

Arus grins, hugging her tight, “Hiya Rel~” He laughs quietly, grinning at her, “What are you doing?”

“Hugging you of course!” She gives a giggle, tightening her hold, “What are you doing!?” She looks between them happily.

Allaeden gives a hum, “We’re talking about dragons.”

Arel tilts her head, “Dragons?”

Arus watches them before laughing, “How fun it would be to sleep with a dragon~” He grins innocently when Allae tosses him an exasperated look.

She tilts her head, mouthing the word ‘sleep’ before the lightbulb switches on and her entire body turns red. She pulls away from Arus, stuttering out a small “O-oh.” causing Arus and Allae to both give a chuckle. Her face turns darker and she pouts, “S-shut up! I-I-”

Allae pats her head as she pouts again, giving a chuckle, “Relax Arel. We’re just passing through. You can continue doing what you were doing-”

Arus cuts him off, “As we continue talking about sleeping with a dragon~” He grins at Allae when he rolls his eyes.

Arel pouts even more, “I-I wanna talk about it to! I can talk about it!”

Allae shakes his head with a smirk, “Sure Arel.” 

He places a kiss on her head when she whines out “I cannnn!” 

“If you say so~” He shares an amused look with Arus.

Arel huffs, crossing her arms, cheeks puffing out as she pouts. She stares at them with an Arel-like glare, before perking up with a gasp, “Oh!!! I’ve slept with a dragon before!”

Aus and Allae both look over at her, raising a brow. Arus lets out a laugh, “You slept with a dragon~?” He shares another amused look with Allae before settling down on the couch with a hum, “Okay then. What was his name~?”

Arel grins, happy to be taken seriously, and skips over, flopping on the floor in front of him. Arus begins braiding her hair as Arel purrs happily, Allae settling next to Arus. “He was- uhhh… it wassss… W-wra-” Her nose wrinkles as she thinks, “W-Wrath-ion!!” She grins happily at remembering.

Arus pauses, sharing a bewildered look with Arus, “Wrathion? You slept with Wrathion?”

Arel nods happily, “Uhuh! It was lots of fun!”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Arel kicks the ground looking around boredly. Lillen brought her here because she had business to do here and told her to explore but there’s nothing to do! It’s so hot here and there’s no grass or even flowers!! And she can’t go play with any of the animals outside! She huffs, back sliding down the wall as she flops on the floor. She continues sliding down until she’s laying on the floor, flat on her back and shuts her eyes. She lays there for who knows how long until she feels a nudge against her side. She opens her eyes and stares up at the man standing above her with his dark arms crossed, black eyebrow raised above his glowing red eye.

“Oh wonderful. And here I had thought you had died.”

Arel blinks and makes a confused noise “Died? Why would I have died?”

The man with the pretty eyes raises his eyebrow even higher, “You’re laying on the middle of the floor.”

“Yeah?” Arel tilts her head “I’m boredddddd.” She whines turning and laying on her stomach, “There’s nothing to doooooo!”

He chuckles and gives a smirk at her direction, “I’m surprised you say that. Most people would be rather excited to be here.”

She makes a small noise “Whyyyy?” She huffs with a pout, “What’s so cool and exciting about here?”

“Me, of course.”

She blinks up at him, standing up and looking at him closely. He sends her a smirk, spreading his arms as she does so. She huffs again, “You sound kinda boring. But you’re eyes are pretty I guess.”

His smirk fades and he stares at her offended. “Boring? I am not- you- you have no idea who I am do you.”

She makes a noise tilting her head again, staring at him before shaking her head, “No. Should I?”

He gives a huff, crossing his arms, “Of course you should. Especially if you’re here.” Arel just blinks and he gives another huff, “I am Wrathion of course.” He sends another smirk in her direction, as if waiting for her to get excited. She just stares at him blankly and he sends her an annoyed look, “I’m a dragon.”

That gets a reaction, as Arel perks up, eyes lighting up with an excited gasp, “A dragon!?” She squeals loudly, “You’re a dragon?! I didn’t know you were a dragon!”

Wrathion smirks again, leaning against the wall, puffing up smuggly, “Of course I am. And you are-” He cuts off looking her up and down.

“I’m an elf! A blood elf! And a night elf!” She gives a quiet giggle, “I’m both!”

Wrathion raises his brow again, “Both? I wasn’t aware those two fraternized with each other.”

Arel makes a face, “Fr-frat- frat- fatinize?” She blinks up at him, confused.

Wrathion smirks and gives a small chuckle, amused by this little elf, “Close~ But not quite.” He stands and begins to walk off, pausing to glance at her when he hears her footsteps following him, “Can I help you?”

She pouts before whining quietly, “I’m boredddddd!”

“And that is my problem how?”

“You’re here! And my friend!” She grins bouncing up beside him, “So now we can do something!”

He stares at the small elf, “You’re friend.” She gives a happy nod, “I see.” He gives a small chuckle turning and continuing to walk, Arel following behind happily, grinning when he sends her a smirk, “And what was it you were hoping to do~?”

She shrugs, “Iunno! But I’m bored!” She gives a gasp, staring at him with wide eyes, “Can we play a game! Oh! Can you show me your dragon form! Do you have any dragon parts in this form?!”

He hums, smirk widening as he continues to walk, “I have some dragon parts.”

She squeals loudly, bouncing around him, “Can you show me! I wanna see!”

He hums knowingly, taking a turn, “I’m not sure you would want to~ You seem far too innocent.”

Arel pouts and gives a huff, “I wanna know! I’m not innocent! I wanna know! Show me!” She pauses, blinking as if she was being rude and looking far more shy than before, “Uh… please?”

He hums, watching her with a smirk before taking another turn, and holding open a door, waving her in, “Very well~ If you insist~” He winks at her as she squeals, diving into his room excitedly, Wrathion shutting it behind them.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Allae and Arus stare at her, unable to react more than that. Finally after a few silent minutes, Arus manages to break his silence, “You… actually slept. With Wrathion?”

Arel nods happily leaning into Arus to get him to continue braiding her hair, “Yeah! It was fun! And he does have a dragon part!” She giggles quietly.

Arus turns to look at Allae, both dumbfounded, “How did you- how did you not know?”

Allae looks at him, then back at Arel, then back at him, “I… I didn’t think she was serious. I- she said she did- but she- I didn’t think she was serious.”

Arel just giggles, grinning at them before taking her paper and pen, and starting a new drawing. A familiar man with pretty red eyes.  
starting a new drawing. A familiar man with pretty red eyes.


	2. Close the Door

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was made as a prompt from my friends wonderful discord, The Purple Parlour!
> 
> Estel was not happy. Not happy at all. Tellum... Tellum could've been hurt. It's not that they care about the kid but....   
> Liar flashes through their head.

There’s a pause as Tellum walks into the room, swallowing nervously as she notices Estel sitting on the bed, staring at something in their hands. She looks behind her, hesitantly. Maybe she can just… step outside before-

“Close the door.”

Tellum winces and looks up at Estel guiltily. “I-” She kicks the ground, staring at it when she notices Estel staring at her. They… don’t look very pleased. “Look I-”

Estel cuts her off “Tellum, I am not playing games right now. Close the door.” Estel clenches their jaw as they wait for the younger one to close their door. This isn’t their job. They don’t do kids. This is just some random little twerp who they don’t care about. At all.

Tellum looks up at Estel with watery eyes, slowly and hesitantly closing the door behind her. “I-I’m sorry. I didn’t realize that would happen! I thought I could help a-and-” 

Estel’s heart skips a beat. This… no child should be in the position Tellum is in. No family, no one watching out for her, and stuck with some rogue who doesn’t care about her. Although… it does stir up some unwanted memories… How long ago were they in a similar position? If not slightly worse…. They never had anyone growing up. Still don’t. But Tellum… Tellum’s still young, and if they’re going to stick around for a while, maybe…. Just maybe Estel can make it slightly more bearable. At least until they find someone to take her off their hands. Because they don’t care. Liar.  
“Tellum, come here.”

Tellum hiccups quietly, rubbing her eyes furiously as she tries to hide the tears. She moves over to Estel agonizingly slowly. They stare at each other, Tellum with watery eyes, and Estel looking conflicted. No one moves. Until Tellum is grabbed and dragged onto the bed with a yelp.

Estel wraps an arm around her “Just…” They sigh “Just don’t do that again, kid.”

Tellum tenses, unsure at how to react to being,,, cuddled by the rogue she thought to dislike her. Eventually, she relaxes, curling up against Estel as they pet her hair “...okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> As I said this will be multiple one shots from different fandoms. You're welcome to request something from any fandoms even if I have not tagged that fandom  
> If you would like to you're welcome to also request your own OC's if you give me the proper information.  
> I am trying to get back into writing and having requests from others would help.  
> If you do request your own OC I make no promises that I will get to it or how good it will be but I will attempt if I choose to.


End file.
